


Detroit

by mewgirl1995



Series: Alternate Endverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus story that shows a glimpse of what happened to Dean, Sam, and Castiel in Detroit and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story from my main story "Five Days Five Years in the Future." There are minor spoilers for that story here so I suggest you read "Five Days Five Years in the Future" first.

When Castiel and Dean entered the warehouse, they both knew it was a trap. There must have been at least fifty demons waiting for them. Dean cursed under his breath and pulled out the demon-killing knife, while Castiel pulled out his angel blade. “Do not panic,” He said softly to Dean. “We will get through this.”

“I think we should head back to that strip club if we do,” Dean joked. Castiel shot him a startled glance but before he could say anything else the first few demons attacked. Dean quickly stabbed them, but almost got overwhelmed. Castiel appeared at his side, both stabbing and smiting the oncoming demons. Surprised, Dean smiled a bit. They could handle this. Castiel glanced back and met his look with a small smile as well.

The demons drove them further back into the warehouse with every passing minute. Castiel managed to drive many of them back with one well timed angelic blast. Dean snapped his eyes shut just in time and when he opened them, he spotted more demons pouring into the building. “Dammit!” He exclaimed. “Where the hell are they all coming from?”

“I am not sure,” Castiel commented, raising his hand again. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and felt the heat of the blast again. “I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up.” When Dean glanced over at his friend, he saw that the angel was trembling a bit. “This reminds me a bit of when I rescued you from Hell.” Dean smirked and was about to reply when his phone began ringing.

“Shit,” He said, pulling it out. When he saw Sam was calling, he quickly answered. “What?” He asked, glancing back as Castiel tore a demon in half. He grimaced slightly. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“I’m going to say yes,” Sam said softly. Dean froze. Castiel glanced back with a confused look. At that moment, Dean felt as if his entire body had gone cold.

“What the hell did you just say?” Dean growled back.

“I’m in Detroit,” Sam laughed. “And I-this is the only way Dean.”

“Don’t do it Sammy,” Dean said, almost begging. “Please, you can’t just let the devil in!” Castiel glanced back at Dean with a surprised look. "Whatever shit you're going through, just come back okay? We can fix this without doing whatever crazed plan you're thinking of!"

“What is going on?” Castiel asked.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Sam said before hanging up. Dean pulled the phone away in shock. Another demon almost snuck up on him, but Castiel easily dispatched it.

“What is happening?” Castiel demanded with a confused look.

“Sam is going to say yes to Lucifer,” Dean said, before glancing up at Castiel with a pleading look. “You have to stop him Cas. He’s in Detroit.” Castiel nodded and was about to leave when he heard the shattering of glass. Almost fifty more demons poured into the warehouse. Castiel glanced around with a calculating glance. There was no way he could leave Dean alone. “What are you waiting for?” Dean demanded angrily.

“I cannot leave you,” Castiel said, turning to guard Dean. “You’ll die.”

“This is the whole world at stake man!” Dean protested, but Castiel just continued to guard him, killing demon after demon.

The battle raged on for several more minutes, before Castiel had mustered up enough strength to blast away the remaining demons. Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and flew them both to Detroit. It was relatively easy to locate the devil’s presence. When they arrived, Castiel immediately sensed it was too late.

“Sammy!” Dean called out, stepping forward, but Castiel quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Slowly, Sam turned to face them. Castiel stiffened. He could see Lucifer as clear as day.

“You are too late,” Lucifer said smoothly. Anger shot across Dean’s face. “You would have always been too late.”

“Get out of him you son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed.

“It is too late,” Lucifer repeated, walking over to a mirror. He examined his new vessel with delight. “I have won.” Castiel pushed Dean back and pulled out his angel blade.

“Cas, no!” Dean yelled, grabbing the angel’s shoulder.

“He is no longer your brother,” Castiel said back slowly. As he approached, Lucifer just laughed.

“You cannot defeat me with that,” He said with a smirk.

Castiel raised the angel blade anyway. He felt fear pour into his entire being, but he knew he had to do everything he could to protect humanity. He needed to protect Dean. After taking a few more steps, guilt also hit Castiel. He wondered if he could have gone fast enough to stop Sam. Lucifer moved much quicker than him and snatched the angel blade out of his hands. With a forceful shove, Lucifer smashed Castiel into a ground.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed. Lucifer waved his hand and threw Dean back against the wall.

“Leave him alone!” Castiel exclaimed. Lucifer smirked and leaned down, hovering over Castiel.

“Your love for that human has been your downfall,” He whispered, before taking the angel blade and digging it into Castiel. The angel shrieked in pain as Lucifer drug the blade down his chest.

Castiel felt like he was on fire. He could hardly function through all of the pain, but Lucifer was not done yet. He stuck a single hand into Castiel’s chest and grabbed the blinding blue light pouring out of the angel. Once the devil had a hold of Castiel’s Grace, he pulled it out. Castiel felt as if he had been ripped in half. He screamed in pain, thrashing around. Dean watched in horror from the sidelines. Once Lucifer had pulled out Castiel’s Grace, it seemed to burn out. The devil tossed the misty light aside as it faded away.

“It has been a pleasure, but I have work to do,” Lucifer said before he disappeared.

“Castiel!” Dean scrambled to Castiel’s side. Blood gushed out of the wound. Barely conscious, Castiel watched Dean with pained eyes. So many emotions were shooting through him. He had truly fallen. His Grace was gone. He was human. “You’re going to be okay man,” Dean whispered. He quickly pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Moving efficiently, Dean pulled off Castiel's trenchcoat and shirt before ripping the shirt into pieces that he used to bandage the wound. Then he gently wrapped his own coat around Castiel.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered. “I failed you.” Dean ignored him and carefully hoisted him into his arms. After a few more moments, Castiel passed out.

The first time Castiel came back to consciousness him and Dean were in a strange car. He felt sick and glanced over at Dean, who had a hardened stare. The radio was playing some news channel. “Riots break out in Detroit,” The reported said. “Violence has significantly increased for a still unknown reason.” Castiel groaned, causing Dean to glance over at him.

“Hang on,” Dean said, but his voice sounded more angry than comforting. “We’re almost to Bobby’s.” Castiel glanced over at him with a painful look. “By the way, the angels have peaced off. Left the Earth.” When Castiel did not reply, Dean laughed bitterly. “I tried saying yes to Michael, but that son of a bitch apparently didn’t have his ears on.” Castiel hesitantly reached over and gently laid his hand on Dean’s leg. Dean flinched at his touch, but did not say anything.

“It’ll be alright,” Castiel whispered, before falling unconscious again.

The next time Castiel regained consciousness they had arrived at Bobby’s. Excruciating pain shot through him as Bobby cleaned the wound. “Jesus,” Bobby said, sighing and rubbing his face. “I can’t believe you’re alive still.” As he continued and sewed up the wound, Castiel screamed out again. He wondered how many days had passed. As he drifted in and out of excruciating pain, he heard a radio playing in the background.

“The strange virus has now spread to at least four different states,” A reporter said. There was panic in her voice. “Signs that you have been infected include extreme anger, violence, and-” She broke off and sighed before saying, “bloodlust.” After a few moments of silence, the reported continued, “Report any possible cases of infected to a nearby hospital or the police. As this virus spreads so does violence.” Bobby finished the last stich and Castiel gasped in pain again.

“You’re lucky to be alive,” He said, patting Castiel on the shoulder. "You must be one tough son of a bitch." The former angel glanced up at him with a grateful look.

“Where’s Dean?” He whispered. At that moment all Castiel wanted was to be by Dean’s side. “Is he alright?” Castiel coughed slightly. Bobby just kind of shook his head.

“Dean is in a bad place right now,” He said. Sighing, he pulled off his hat and rubbed his head. “A real bad place.” He held out a hand to Castiel who took it and sat up slowly. He felt woozy and sick. “You should rest up for a few days. I’ve been talking with some hunters and there’s a plan to move to a more secure place.” Bobby reached over and picked up Dean’s jacket. He had washed off all of Castiel’s blood. “Here.” Castiel slowly slipped it on. It felt warm and comforting. Bobby rolled his wheelchair alongside the table. “I’ll help you up.”

The next few days were awful. Castiel figured the road to recovery wouldn’t be too bad, but he was so worried about Dean. Why hadn’t he seen the hunter in so long? Eventually, Castiel heard his door open. He rolled over, wincing slightly. Dean stood in the doorway. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. Slowly, he walked over. He had a glass of water and a pill vial.

“Bobby got you some painkillers,” He said. His voice sounded cold and distant. “The world’s gone to hell, so it took a bit longer than normal. He figured you needed stronger stuff then he had.” Dean set them on the table, but before he pulled away, Castiel grabbed his hand.

“Will you stay?” Castiel muttered softly. His heart ached with longing. “I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. Please Dean, just stay with me.” Gently, Castiel squeezed his hand. He was shocked when Dean ripped away from him.

“This is all your fault,” Dean said coldly before leaving the room. As he shut the door behind him, Castiel felt his heart shatter. He slowly sat up and took the pills and the water. He downed both and hoped the aching would just disappear. Unfortunately, being human meant that healing took much longer and some pain lingered for a long time after his wounds had healed.


End file.
